NnySquee Sentences
by Compelled
Summary: Drabbles


1.) Ring Seeing as he couldn't call Squee, Johnny often popped in the window frame, calling out in a sing-song voice 'Ring, ring'; when Squee got older he often replied with a 'Squee! I'm not here right now, Nny. Leave a message and call back later?'.

2.) Hero When Todd's school assignment was to write a report about thier hero his first thought was Nny... but he was wary on how to aproach the topics of; 'Occupation' or 'Hobbies', 'Likes and Dislikes', 'Appearence', and 'How did you meet this person?'.

3.) Memory Squee couldn't remember when he first got Shmee, his first friend, but he could remember how he got Nny, his last friend.

4.) Box Johnny decided a better way to 'Immortalize' Squee was to make him sleep in an open box one night a year; just in case.

5.) Run Whenever Todd heard a noise, saw a shadow, or noticed something sinister on thier frequent midnight Cherry Brain Freezy runs, his fight-or-flight-minus-the-fight option never kicked in, instead he simply 'Squee'd and pressed closer to the tall man in the trenchcoat.

6.) Hurricane Whenever it rained, Squee stood at the window until Johnny came over, then quickly scrambled in bed and waited until he heard the thud of discarded Combat Boots to lift the covers allowing Nny to enter them.

7.) Wings Todd knew all too well the ways to make Nny fly; whether he wanted too or not.

8.) Cold Squee had a subtle talent to warm Johnny's often frozen heart.

9.) Red Nny had lovingly painted all the walls in the bathroom red with paint, so that if Squee ever needed to use it, the blood wall would be less noticable; he bought a shower curtain too, with a design of rubber ducks, to hide the appendages.

10.) Drink Sitting on the curb of their road, Nny felt a smaller body shuffle down beside him, and with a swish of his wrist, flicked his Brain Freezy and it's straw in Squee's direction.

11.) Midnight Todd felt a strangle tingle whenever the moonlight coming in his window was covered by a thin, slinky black shadow.

12.) Temptation Though he wanted to, badly, never once did Squee ask Nny of his past.

13.) View The stars shined brighter as Nny softly told Todd where each and every Constilation was from the suprisingly sturdy roof of his two story 'shack house'.

14.) Music While other kids ran, or dared each other to look in a window of house 777, or some even cried, Todd Casil hummed 'Love Shack' under his breath when he walked past it...

15.) Silk Even though it had been burnt off, Nny's hair still felt silky smooth when Squee rubbed his fingers over it, when he had returned from his trip, holding the elder quite close to him.

16.) Cover Johnny thought it was cute that if Squee didn't notice he had entered the room, he still squeaked and dove under the blankets on his bed.

17.) Promise Johnny promised to visit Todd everynight, and so he did; and if Squee was already asleep when he got there, he waited till morning in the room, greeting the boy with a 'Morning, SqueeGee.'

18.) Dream With Shmee in his arms all Todd could see when he drifted off were monsters; with Nny in his arms, Squee dreamed sweet things.

19.) Candle Every birthday Squee awoke to a manically smiling face half blocked by a slightly lopsided, overly frosted, cupcake with a striped candle shoved in it.

20.) Talent How Nny managed to get in through the window silently in those shoes remained a mystery.

21.) Silence With his mother passed out, Nny on an freezy run, his father gone, and Shmee disposed off; Squee found his room to be unbearably quiet.

22.) Journey When his mother OD'ed and his father ran away, Squee found the journey from his bed to Nny's basement suprisingly quick.

23.) Fire Since his trip from Hell, Johnny had a fearful fasination with fire, and was delighted when Squee took up smoking as a teenager.

24.) Strength Though he didn't kill as often as Nny would've liked, he saw little scared Todd as much stronger and braver than himself.

25.) Mask Nny could never quite hide his disgust and anger at Squee's parents well enough.

26.) Ice Squee was very disturbed and amused that there was a ice cube tray full of sticky red blood in Nny's freezer.

27.) Fall When he came home from school one evening Squee noticed that all the leaves in his yard where raked into a pile; he gave an unsuprised 'Squee' when Johnny leaped out of it.

28.) Forgotten After that night, the scary nieghbor man title was long forgotten.

29.) Dance People were shocked to see the unpopular weirdo Todd at prom, but were even more shocked to see his date.

30.) Body Squee decided that even though it was messed up, he liked Nny most after he'd killed someone.

31.) Sacred It was made quite clear to everyone that absolutely noone was to touch Squee, in violence or love.

32.) Farewells The quick kiss before school, after being screamed at and disregarded as a goodbye, brought a small content smile to Todd's face.

33.) World Nny seemed on a trend to kill everyone and leave only he and Squee to enjoy each other.

34.) Formal Squee found that soon, he too, couldn't call Nny Johnny without laughing.

35.) Fever The first time he saw Nny show obvious affection was when Squee got sick.

36.) Laugh Squee seemed to be the only person who lived after hearing Nny's homicidal laugh.

37.) Lies Nny still fucking hated 'Mr. Bear' after he and Squee became close.

38.) Forever Squee was shocked when Nny muttered something about making things last forever and reached into his coat; he smiled however when Nny pulled out a small box.

39.) Overwhelmed Squee never once felt overwhelmed with Nny's bringing home screaming bloody bodies; he barely looked up now.

40.) Whisper The soft 'I love you, goodnight' was enough to get Squee through the night.

41.) Wait Nny hated it whenever Squee wasn't outside the high school as soon as the bell rang.

42.) Talk Even though no one had given the boy 'the talk' Nny was shocked at how much he knew.

43.) Search Squee was suprised when a search party came to Nny's house looking for him; it was just Pepito and his parents, however.

44.) Hope Squee spent many nights wishing for Nny to come and get him.

45.) Eclipse Even though Nny scoffed at the silly romance novels, Squee often felt sympathy with the Bella character, knowing what she went through, being in love with someone downcast by everyone else and dangerous.

46.) Gravity Squee loved to tell gravity to shove it, by allowing himself to sweeped up into Nny's arms, and hovering mid-air in them.

47.) Highway Let's just say that road rage had a whole new meaning to Squee after a weekend road trip with Nny.

48.) Unknown Normally it would have scared him, but Squee enjoyed having that shadowed body slip its arms around his torso and hold him tight.

49.) Lock Squee discovered one night, after Shmee chastised him for it, that he often locked all the doors and windows, and his own bedroom door when he was getting ready for bed; he did not, however, lock the window Nny came in.

50.) Breathe Nny could breath much easier when he and Squee where so close they had to share air. 


End file.
